


safe

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 19/30</p><p>It’s just his luck that his last few days on-planet are in the middle of a massive storm system. He’s sure the wildlife have learned more than a few interesting curses over the past few days, Bucky’s frustration at this posting draining what little patience he has for slimy, oozing things and skittering animals with glowing eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe

The sky outside is an ominous mix of navy and crimson, dark, streaky clouds blocking out the sun. Around them the forest is loud, filled with the rustling of creatures unknown and the howling wind.

Something slaps against Bucky’s back and he stumbles, regains his footing only after his tricorder suffers an unfortunate encounter with a puddle of muddy water. He picks it up again and does his best to wipe the dirt away on his uniform. It leaves the display smudged and the outer casing stained but the thing still works and for that he’s grateful, lines himself back up with the blinking path displayed on screen.

“Shit,” he mutters when a large branch breaks off and lands with a crash where he’d been standing a moment ago.

He's thankful his assignment here is finished after tomorrow. Thank god his next assignment is for a research vessel and not some deathtrap like this: if he’s on an away team to any planet with jungles in the next month he’ll probably scream. He’ll go, he’ll follow his orders, but as soon as he’s back safe and sound on the ship he’s going to scream. Maybe kick things.

 _God_ he hopes the ship has a holodeck. He hasn’t seen Earth proper in nearly a year, and even a simulation will keep him running until he has the opportunity to take a long vacation and enjoy the luxuries home has to offer.

It’s just his luck that his last few days on-planet are in the middle of a massive storm system. He’s sure the wildlife have learned more than a few interesting curses over the past few days, Bucky’s frustration at this posting draining what little patience he has for slimy, oozing things and skittering animals with glowing eyes.

Something wet drips down the neck of Bucky’s uniform when he’s nearly back to base and that’s it, he is done, he will do whatever is within his power to get Stone to cover his last perimeter check, because Bucky does not want to have jungle goo on him ever again.

If there’s one thing he has to admit after six months here, it’s this: Starfleet is not all bright ships and exciting interstellar missions, and is nowhere near as glamorous as he imagined it when he was a kid.

Bucky still loves it.


End file.
